


[Appliqué] Первые полдня

by WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Decorative Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Handmade, WTF Kombat 2021, craft, creation of the world, и собаченька
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: И задумал Бог сотворить Землю, часть 2
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF All Space 2021 - Спецквест (божественное)





	[Appliqué] Первые полдня

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://images2.imgbox.com/4a/c8/TxkxbD0a_o.jpg)

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://images2.imgbox.com/36/ff/AbbyiSPZ_o.jpg)

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://images2.imgbox.com/5c/6b/CvpdQfaT_o.jpg)


End file.
